


【克御】臆梦

by coldsheep



Category: Kichiku Megane
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:55:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21752611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldsheep/pseuds/coldsheep
Relationships: Midou Takanori/Saeki Katsuya
Kudos: 7





	【克御】臆梦

臆梦

【——御堂孝典终于决定从臆梦中走出去，去问佐伯克哉要一份不可知的未来。】

将那个叫佐伯克哉的男人从自己的生活中彻底分割出去已经有大半年多了——卖掉了公寓、换了手机号码、丢了一切和那人有关的东西，才终于能够强迫自己重新开始正常的生活。重新，作为【御堂孝典】出现在他人的面前，工作、生活，本该是这样的……本该——恢复正常的。  
御堂孝典在清晨又一次被自己昂扬的欲望唤醒的时候内心这样想着。

大清早有晨勃反应，说实话，这本不是什么大不了的事情，毕竟他到底也还是个生理正常的男人。虽然曾经被那男人借由生理反应这原因而大肆羞辱过，可若真能随意控制的话，本能这种东西也就称不上是生理本能了。只不过，御堂孝典直到一个月前在一个清晨被这熟悉的感觉唤醒的时候才恍然发现，自己从那时起，竟已有几个月时间不曾起过欲望了。

御堂孝典与他那积极彰显着自己存在感的器官僵持对视了两分钟，终于败下阵来，自暴自弃地重新躺回床上，将手伸了下去，顺着精神抖擞的柱体上下抚慰着，由慢至快，直揉弄的那里淫水横流，连带着下方两个浑圆的囊袋也湿淋淋的越发显得沉甸。

“嗯、嗯……哼……哈、哈啊……嗯…”御堂一只手臂抬起，覆盖遮掩住那情欲渐浓的眉眼，另一只手时快时慢的玩弄着自己的那物，时不时划在一旁捋顺揪弄起自己的柔软的耻毛，带出些微小刺激的痛，再移步至那两个亟待释放的饱满施予爱抚。

屋外，这座城市也开始苏醒，顺着卧室未关的窗传入车与人的喧杂声响，与这室内细碎的鼻音与压抑的喘息混合交融在一起。

御堂的呼吸越发急促，手上动作焦急而倔强。——不行，出不来，还差一点，差一点……  
御堂光洁的额头渗出细密的汗珠，面色潮红，可他紧紧咬着嫣红的唇的嘴，却透露出一股浓浓的不甘。

外面逐渐喧嚣的车水马龙声越发刺激着御堂脑中绷紧的的神经，御堂孝典气急的粗喘了一声，终于投降似的停下了动作。而后紧紧闭着双眼，再次动作时，手中的动作却与之前截然不同，不复刚刚的温柔，粗暴却又充满技巧的浑似另一个曾带给这具身体无上快乐的男人。“啊……哈啊……”生涩又熟悉的技巧逐渐在漆黑一片的脑海中勾勒出一个掩埋至深的形象——冰冷的银白色镜框，透着无机质的光，像盯着猎物一样的目光，温暖的奶茶色短发下却是勾勒着邪恶笑容的唇角……——既然被从层层封锁着的回忆中拉出，那人便不会肯这样轻易地再被埋入那不见天日的脑海深处，于是那人走近，于是那人微笑着说：『这不是很快乐的射了吗？御堂、先生。』

“唔啊——！！哈……哈…哈啊……”御堂孝典大口呼吸着瘫软在床上，眼眸微睁，瞳孔却一时难以聚焦的散着，剧烈释放过后的腰腹还因沉溺着快乐的余韵而微微颤抖。似是终于反应过来发生了什么，御堂孝典羞愤的捂住了脸，半天才咬着牙恨恨的说到：“可恶……佐伯克哉……”

——————————

据那天早上想象着佐伯克哉发泄出来已经过了一个月，御堂从那次之后，又恢复了之前靠冷水熄灭欲望的办法。

刚被佐伯克哉放开的那两个月，不要说解决欲望，御堂孝典根本连恢复正常的生活都要耗尽心力。更何况他之前被那样长时间的作为性工具而过度使用，重新获得身体的自控权后，对性爱在身心双重上造成的后遗症也就一丝不肯等待的接踵而至了。

不过御堂对此甚至乐见其成，毕竟他对性爱的印象暂时还同那恨不得直接格式化掉的可恶男人牢牢的绑在一起，至于以后会不会还一直绑在一起，对当时的御堂孝典来说已经是个太过遥远的思考了，暂时先不予考虑。

因此，在长达半年多的时间再次受到晨勃这种问题困扰的御堂孝典第一反应其实是极为措手不及的，甚至久违的生出些恐惧与迷茫。但是那毕竟是御堂孝典，那个在被残忍打碎后也可以靠着自己的意志再次把自己一点点拼合回去的坚强的男人。于是在冷静下来后，确定自己必须得要面对自己开始恢复的欲望的问题的御堂孝典，才会在用冷水坚持了一个月后，有了那样一次尝试。

不过尝试的效果很明显，除了把那个令自己束手无策的男人从脑海中主动放出来，自己那被养叼了胃口的翻腾不休的欲望是不会轻易善罢甘休的。于是这也就是为什么御堂孝典在这样一个美好的周末晚上，却不得不冷着脸从浴室走出来，直到把自己裹进柔软温暖的床褥中，才面色稍缓的进入梦乡。

不过，如果欲望也能如同不想看到的西装外套一样被紧锁封牢，那世上无数的宗教也不会不约而同的将其打为可怖的原罪，三申五令的对其避如蛇蝎了，欲望这东西，总归是越压抑，便会积蓄的越强大，如同隐于厚土之下的地火，一旦寻到机会，便会喷薄而出……

————————————

他在做梦……御堂孝典缓缓地这样想着，毕竟这场景太过熟悉，是他曾经睁眼闭眼都逃不掉的梦魇——自己曾经居住的那栋公寓，接触着赤裸后背的应该是自己曾经被放置过的坚硬的地板。说是应该，只是因为地板本应是冰冷的，像自己无数次曾体验到的，现在却被自己的身体沾染了温热——被覆于自己身上的男人强硬着点燃的身体。

一切都是那么熟悉，却又有哪里不一样。明明身上的体内的一下一下锲入他的仍是那男人，那名叫佐伯克哉的男人连在他自己的梦里都是那样强大，让他这梦的主人都要随着他起承转合，但是为何…这次的佐伯克哉会温柔的搂抱着他？御堂孝典不明白；他也不明白，为何自己的手臂不再捆绑着锁链，身上也没有任何拘束，可自己还是在这男人身下承欢不休，如同被那片蓝海包裹住的舟……潮起潮落，愈涨愈高的欲望要吞没了御堂孝典。  
——【啊……啊…要…要去了……要……】  
“我喜欢你，御堂孝典，对不起……我爱你…”

“啊——！哈、哈……！”御堂孝典骤然睁开双眼，在臆梦中达到的高潮让御堂一时需要大口大口的摄入空气才能缓缓平稳住自己拼命向身体各处泵压的心脏。御堂孝典的脑中还不住回响着那句话：  
“原来我只是喜欢你……对不起，为什么不能早点发现呢，我对你……原来，是因为我爱你……”

当初佐伯离开他之前曾这样对他说过，可那太过不可思议，御堂孝典一直无法确定那到底是自己的想象还是佐伯克哉真的对他说出了这样的告白。毕竟当他恢复意识的时候，那空荡荡的屋子里就只剩下了一个被丢弃的他，和披在身上的一件西服外套。

于是他只能将这扰人心神的告白连同那件怎么都丢不掉的西装外套一起牢牢封置，只当是他的一场臆梦。

不过，叫嚣着要求被正视的，往往都不会是能被简单打发的对象——无论是执拗的男人，翻腾不息的欲望，还是一份渴望得到答案的感情——他们都只会愈演愈烈，直至能得到他们真正想要的答复之前，都不会停下。

——————————

自打欲望堆叠的过多，居然做了有关佐伯克哉的臆梦之后，御堂孝典终于认输，认为哪怕要靠想象着佐伯克哉才能释放出来，也比像青春期的小鬼一样因为做春梦而被迫每天清洗内裤强。不过尽管已经不再刻意压抑逃避自己的欲望了，陷入被佐伯克哉温柔的告白着的臆梦的情况在接下来的这两个月中却仍时有发生。

——【到底……自己对那人，佐伯克哉，到底，是一种怎样的感情呢？】  
深秋将过，御堂孝典一边迎着满天飘零而落的树叶走向L＆B公司，一边游神思考着这个问题。像这样，能够开始正视那个男人残留下的印象，也是最近才能做到。但是，一旦想到这个问题，御堂孝典就会失去身为商业精英的理性思考能力，整个人都陷入被囚禁般的混乱与迷茫当中。

“啊，御堂君，等会可以请你来看一下这份企划吗？果然还是应该听一下你建议！”御堂在工作时突然被社长这样叫住，邀请到办公室进行了对谈。虽然在听到这是由MGN发行的企划时就有做准备，可在看到该企划项目负责的名字那里打着佐伯克哉四个字的时候，御堂孝典还是猝不及防的屏住了呼吸。  
“社长，可以将这份竞标的提案书交由我来做吗？”  
“当然可以，不过你有把握拿下吗？”  
“我一定会不负您期望的。”  
给出了社长这样的承诺后，御堂孝典预感到，自己与佐伯克哉再见的时间不会太远了，毕竟，究竟什么样的提案才能让那男人满意，没有人会比御堂孝典更清楚了。

而到了那时，自己心中越发纠缠不清的不断膨胀发酵的这份感情，一定，会得到答案。  
那时所听到的牢牢扎根于心的那份表白，到底是一份虚妄的臆梦，还是不可思议的现实，佐伯克哉，你一定能够给出那份答案。


End file.
